Just Begun
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Shunsui starts his new year off on the right foot.  AU.


Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU set in the same world as Shall We Dance?.

* * *

**Just Begun**

It was not one of the big mountain resort towns, but that suited them all fine. This was their vacation after all, and none of them really wanted to deal with much fuss. Jyuushiro had been the one to suggest this place, and Shunsui had to say it was well worth it. Between the hot springs attached to the resort and the great outdoor skating rink, Shunsui would definitely be willing to come back here. It was just the six of them: himself, Nanao, Jyuushiro, Retsu, Rangiku, and Gin. All the figure skaters were finished with their competitions until the national championships, and they were definitely making the most of their vacation.

Shunsui smiled as he watched his partner on the ice. Nanao had been his ice dance partner for two seasons now, and they already had an Olympic gold medal as well as a World's gold medal under their belts. She was quite certainly the best partner that he had ever had, and quite honestly also one of the best friends he had ever had. She was definitely the most intriguing woman he had ever been a relationship with. Balancing their romantic relationship and their partnership as ice dancers had been something of a challenge at first, but now Shunsui couldn't imagine their partnership any other way.

He finished lacing up his own skates before joining Nanao out on the ice. They weren't practicing for any reason except that they both loved to ice skate. And they weren't the only ones were out here on this New Year's Day afternoon. Jyuu and Retsu had also decided to enjoy the skating rink as well, though Gin and Rangiku had wandered off to explore the local shrine instead. Jyuu was currently guiding his wife through a simplified waltz on the ice, the two of them skating to music only they could hear.

Nanao easily matched his stride on the ice, and the two of them automatically fell into the beginning of one of their three programs for this year. Their music was actually playing on a little stereo system by the edge of the rink. Nanao was actually responsible for their music this year. She had introduced Jyuushiro to the music of the Vitamin String Quartet, and Jyuushiro had ended up selecting their music for all of their programs this season except for the exhibition program. And Shunsui had to admit that all of the selection fit the pair perfectly, though he can't help but wonder if Jyuu is trying to send him a message. Their short dance is to Love Story, and their free dance is too Somebody to Love.

Not that Shunsui needed much encouragement. If the past year and half had proved anything to him, it was that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life without Nanao in it. In fact, Shunsui actually had a plan about that particular detail, but that was going to have to wait for the moment. At the moment, the only thing that really matter was the music and the two of them. Their hands joined, and the two of them began to dance. As always, the two of them moved together in harmony across the ice.

Shunsui met Nanao's violet eyes, and together the two of them moved across the ice as if they were one. They finished the program to find that they were alone on the ice. At some point, Jyuushiro and Retsu had slipped off. That actually didn't bother Shunsui too much. This would be easier without an audience. Keeping one of Nanao's hands in his own, Shunsui knelt before her on the ice. With his other hand, he fumbled in his pocket for a specific object so he'd be ready when the moment came.

"Nanao," Shunsui stared straight into those beautiful eyes of hers, "I love you. I don't want there to be a time when you aren't my partner. Will you marry me?"

And with that he held out the ring to her. It had taken him nearly eight weeks to find the proper ring for his beloved Nanao. He had wanted something simple and yet elegant to grace her finger. Shunsui had sorted through dozens upon dozens of rings in order to find just the right one. It was a simple white gold ring with a pattern of leaves and vines on the band and a single round diamond. Shunsui had known the second he saw it that it was the perfect ring for Nanao.

Nanao was silent as she met his eyes. And then her free hand reached out to gently touch the ring.

"Yes."

He didn't waste a moment slipping the ring into her finger. Shunsui rose back to his feet and swept Nanao into his arms. With a bright smile, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed up on her tip toes in order to kiss him. Shunsui kissed her back with enthusiasm. This was definitely a proper start to their new year.


End file.
